Technical Difficulties
by Ryua Malfoy
Summary: Suiting up for the dive under Crystal Reef on Mon Calamari, Jacen runs into some... minor issues trying to put on his suit. implied incest/Latex fixation


"What is taking your brother so long?" Anja Gallandro asked, tapping her fingers impatiently on her arm. She was pretty twitchy already, given the circumstances, and having to wait was really not helping her resolution. "I want to get this over with."

Her frustration was understandable, Jaina thought to herself. Being convinced to give up a long addiction to Spice wasn't easy, and she didn't want to give the girl any more time to think about it than necessary. She took a breath and let her eyes go unfocused, reaching out to sense her brother's mood. A tinge of embarrassment, a lot of frustration and impatience coloured his half of their twin bond, and Jaina grinned. "Seems like he's having some technical difficulties with his suit. I'll go give him a hand."

Jaina and Anja hadn't had any real difficulties with the diving suits, but Jacen often made a mess of the simplest of technology. Leaving her mask, flippers, and air tanks at the airlock with Anja, Jaina headed back to the bunk where Jacen had taken his diving suit to change.

Jacen was not having an easy time of it. Oh, it wasn't too complicated, really. He'd had one moment where he'd had the suit almost on, only to have his boxers bunch up uncomfortably against his thighs. So he'd peeled off the smooth, almost silky rubber, slid his boxers off and shoved them into a pocket of his robes, and started again.

It had all gone fine until the slick interior of the suit had rubbed up against his balls. He'd noticed how surprisingly nice the material had felt on his legs, but this… he let out a groan, somewhere between pleasure and frustration as he sprung to full hardness within seconds. Ah, the joy of being a teenaged boy. Normally, the loose layers of Jedi robes covered it up pretty well, but this was a problem. He wasn't sure he could get the skintight suit done up over himself like this, and even if he did, he really didn't want to face the girls with the obvious bulge.

Maybe, if he could just relax enough, it'd go away… He took a breath, sinking into one of the calming exercises Uncle Luke taught them, but after a couple of minutes, he was still as hard as ever. He shifted slightly with a sigh, feeling the warm, smooth material rubbing against his legs and balls, and reached down resolutely to take care of the problem the old fashioned way.

He sat down on the narrow bunk, leaning back against the wall, and started to rub, a little faster than he usually went at first, since he was on a time limit. He'd only just got into the room when the door hissed open, and his twin peered in at him. "Having troubles in here, Jacen?" He jumped, not quite bashing his head on the storage cabinets above the bunk, flushing bright red. She could hardly miss what he was doing, still naked with the suit just pulled up to his hips, his hand still wrapped firmly around his shaft.

She rolled her eyes, grinning slightly as she closed the door behind her. "Now, brother? Really? Well, you'd better hurry it up, Anja's getting impatient."

She didn't offer to help, she never had. But growing up together, more often than not with nobody else around, they didn't have any secrets from each other, and this was hardly the first time she'd walked in on him… or the other way around.

Plus, it did go faster while she watched. Something about her rich brown eyes watching him, that crooked half-smile playing about her lips… He kept his eyes fixed on her as he started to stroke again, shifting slightly to feel the slick surface of the suit rubbing against his balls. "I couldn't help it… this suit feels amazing."

"I know," she said, her half-smile widening into a true one. "But unlike you, I don't get an obstacle when I find something that feels nice."

"Wait, you were playing too?" he asked, squeezing a little harder reflexively, his breathing speeding up along with his hand.

Jaina giggled. "Not really… just enjoying the way it feels." The robes they wore at the academy were comfortable, of course, but they were all about practicality, and designed to fit loose. The tight-fitting, slick rubbery material of the suits was a stark contrast, and for a couple of hot-blooded teenagers, more than enough to spark off some dirty thoughts.

Jacen grinned back at her, tilting his head back, his free hand sliding along his rubber-clad leg. "Maybe I'll have to take up deep-sea diving." He said with a soft groan, his eyes closing as all the tension in his body rushed towards his core, then out again in a great, spurting relief.

He didn't move for a few seconds, until Jaina tossed a cloth at his chest, where it stuck on a couple patches of sticky fluid. "Come on, Jacen, get that thing inside your suit before it acts up again and let's get on the move. We've got a mission to accomplish, remember?"

He chuckled slightly, mopping up the worst of the mess he'd made on his chest, and tucked his still half-hard shaft down against his leg, doing up the rest of the suit quickly. Jaina came over to help him with the head fastenings just as the door hissed open again.

"Are you two ever coming?" she snapped, scowling as both twins burst into giggles before following her out to the airlock.


End file.
